


Perhaps, on a Late Night

by PotatoTrash0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, POV Hinata Hajime, Sort Of, no names are listed though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: Komaeda is strange. But not for the first time, Hinata finds himself thinking. And maybe, as he drifts off into a dreamless sleep, it’s easier to understand the boy than everyone makes it seem.
Kudos: 8





	Perhaps, on a Late Night

Komaeda is strange. That’s the only thought running through Hinata’s mind, despite the murder, trial, and execution still fresh in his memory.

Fresh in his memory too, is Komaeda’s most recent spiral of barely controlled mania that came after everything was over and done with. The feeling of his stomach twisting and turning, his nails digging into his own palms as he stormed out of the trial grounds once the sporadic giggles kicked in.

Not for the first time, Hinata feels himself drifting into thought as he stares at the moon through his open window, tonight’s clouds reminding him of the boy in question.

On some level, his logic makes sense. Replace the hope and despair terminology with more common words or phrases, and everything sounds a lot more like some wisdom that a fortune cookie would give you. Wisdom that’s simple, so obvious that the knowledge seems to melt away when your mind is distraught.

Overcome hardships, and your victories will triumph all the more.

Perhaps it’s twisted to focus on that when death seems to surround you, when murder is openly encouraged. But, as Hinata listens to the distant sound of waves crashing onto the shore, he wonders if perhaps it’s only natural.

Perhaps it’s only hard to stomach the concept because it’s coming from an unreliable source. Thinking about it now, he can’t say that he’s not unnerved by the idea of simply getting over someone’s passing. Stepping over the limp bodies in his path to reach a light that has the potential to flicker out at any moment without any guarantee of it returning.

But what else would he do? Collapse to his knees and give up? Weep for those fallen and drown in his own tears?

Perhaps, Hinata thinks as he closes his eyes and pink splatters flash behind his lids, all he could do is move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Komaeda’s hope/despair stuff is always made out to be incomprehensible?? It’s always made a lot of sense to me but I guess his wording could use some work ksnfjshf
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
